


Bruises

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Bruises, Consensual Kink, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, POV Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack is sporting bruises from another lover; Ianto reacts
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Season of Kink





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) \- prompt: _bites/bruises_

Ianto pauses in the middle of kissing his way down Jack's neck, his lips discerning a patch of raised skin that feels hotter than the rest. He pulls back, pushing the neck of Jack's t-shirt back so he can see the evidence: a dark, blooming, mouth-shaped bruise, which _he_ certainly didn't put there.

"What's this?" he asks, as quiet and mild as he can, firmly pushing down the insecurities that try to rise inside him.

Jack groans, with – Ianto thinks – a mixture of sexual frustration and guilt. "It's a bruise, Ianto," he says sarcastically, but Ianto can feel Jack starting to tense up too beneath his hands.

He needs to put a stop to that. He really doesn't want to make this into a big deal, for either of them. But he does want to _know_.

"I can see that," he counters, equally sarcastic, eyeing the bruise with interest. The lighting in Jack's office isn't great, but he's pretty sure he can make out teeth marks around the edges of the mark, which is really rather dark and pronounced. And significantly smaller than those he's made in the past with his own mouth.

He pulls back further so he can see Jack's face, and grins a little. It's rather amusing to watch Jack squirm like this, those normally confident blue eyes all shifty and refusing to meet his.

He palms Jack's cheek, which brings those blue eyes flying up to fix on his own. He smiles, reassuringly. "It's all right, I don't mind." He _does_ , a little, but they agreed this, agreed that Jack could go to other people for needs Ianto can't meet himself, and he's sure there are plenty of those. He's a quick learner, but there's a lot in the realm of sex and kink that he has no idea how to handle, and one of those is Jack's occasional need for pain. Dealing out Jack's desired level of hurt, especially to someone he's watched get hurt far, far too frequently, isn't something he feels capable of, and he knows that's one of the biggest things Jack's going to need to go elsewhere for.

Blue eyes widen and dark eyebrows climb high. "You don't mind?"

Ianto lifts a shoulder, twisting his lips in a little smile. "Well, a little." He's not going to lie about this; it's important Jack should know how he feels. "But it's a little bit hot, as well. Knowing someone else has done this to you, seeing the evidence of it on your body."

He watches the surprise turn to arousal in those blue, blue eyes, and the mobile lips beneath them curl into an appreciative smirk. "Oh yeah?"

He huffs a little laugh. "Yeah," he says, and leans in to kiss the smirk off those lips.

Jack responds with what feels like relief, and it's quite a few moments before Ianto pulls back to ask, doing his best to keep it light, "Are there any more?"

Jack, predictably, just grins. "Why don't you look and see?"

That's not the sort of challenge Ianto ever turns down. The chance to get Jack naked, with an excuse to study every inch of that perfect body as closely as he likes? Oh no, he's definitely not turning that down!

There aren't actually a _lot_ more marks, as it turns out. A swollen, reddened, nipple. Finger-shaped bruises on the back of Jack's hips, as if his partner had gripped him tight while he'd been fucking her, and pulled him down and into her, hard. Some faint scratches on his back, from during the same act, judging by the angle of them. That's it.

He surprises himself by feeling a tiny bit disappointed. "Is that it?" he asks, trying not to let it sound accusing. "I mean, if you went elsewhere because you wanted it rough…"

Jack looks round at him from where he'd been turned helpfully, to let Ianto see the marks. He's been enjoying the attention – revelling in it – but now he looks unsure of himself again. "I was trying to be considerate."

"I see." He really hadn't been expecting that. He lets out a breath, and then looks up at Jack, as open and honest as he can make it. "I don't mind, really." He offers a little smile. "If you're going to someone else because they can give you what I can't, you might as well make the most of it, really."

Jack's mouth spreads once more into that lascivious grin, but his eyes have gone a shade darker. "Want me to tell her to make more marks next time? Want to see my ass turned black and blue from her leather tawse or her whip? Bruises round my neck where she's throttled me? My anus sore and red from her strap-on?"

Ianto swallows. All of a sudden Jack's office feels very, very hot. "Yes," he says hoarsely. "All of it."

He never thought it was something he'd want but with the picture Jack's painting… yes. He wants to see it. This would be very different from the kind of pain Jack finds himself in on a far too frequent basis. This is pain Jack _likes_ , and Ianto might not feel capable of hurting Jack himself, but he thinks he might like seeing the after effects. Playing with them. Pressing on those bruises and watching Jack squirm with arousal.

He comes forward, placing his hands on Jack's hips, looking down to position his fingers precisely where the unknown woman's fingers have left marks. Jack shifts a little, as if he can _feel_ the faint pressure on the bruises, and smiles.

Ianto smiles back, more comfortable with this than he ever thought he could be. "I think I would like that very much," he says, and leans in contentedly to kiss Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please do let me know if you find any typos or bits that don't make sense!


End file.
